Sense
by YaoiWriter99
Summary: Mikey must deal with a new power he has, with some encouragement from his lover Raph. This story contains T-cest. RaphxMikey.
1. Prologue

_ Run. Must keep running. Escape. Need to escape the enemies. Go. Where to go now? Decide. Need to make a decision quickly. Lost. I'm lost; I need to lose the enemies now. Where? Where to now? _

_ Foot ninjas are still chasing me. I have to get out of here and back to my brothers. Especially one brother. I need to be with him. I need him. He's my shield, my protector. My lover. I miss him. I miss my family. Though, the Foot won't leave me alone. I need to get underground; back into the sewers._

_ Pain! I was hit in the head; badly. They caught up to me. I knew it was a matter of time. I probably wouldn't see my family again. I wouldn't see him again. I'm sorry. Another round of pain. A Foot ninja cut my legs and arms to prevent me from escaping; at least he didn't cut them off. Another ninja comes up with a bo staff. He's raising it high. It comes crashing down. Next thing I knew, darkness surrounded me._


	2. An Early Patrol

**Two months before…**

"Mikey! Slowdown will ya? I think you're gonna make Don pass out with all this running!"

Michelangelo looked back at his brothers, who were two rooftops away, and smiled. "That's what he gets for staying in his lab all day and night!"

"That's what he's torturing me for! Come on Mike, I've been working on an important project this last three days." Donatello groaned. "Plus, I would really like to finish it."

"No way dude! It's like every single thing you do in there is an important project." Mikey yelled back to his brother before whispering softly to himself: "It's isolating you from us bro. Raph misses teasing your geekness, Leo thinks it's messing up your training and I miss my game partner."

Donnie sighed. "I know. I just think that everything I do and make can be really important for us someday, and besides we need as much as my wild ideas as possible because life sure gets us into something that may need at least one of my creations."

Raphael shook his head. "Please don't remind me of the whacko adventures our lives bring us into."

"Hey, it's true." Donnie said with a small shrug.

Leonardo took in a deep breath. "It may be true, but that doesn't mean it makes sense."

Mikey grinned and jumped over to the next roof. It was his idea to go out on patrol earlier to get Don out of his lab and take a break from the stress and major caffeine consumption. Plus, Don and Leo would want to get home earlier as well and knowing Raph, he would want to stay topside a little longer before heading back to the lair. To Mikey, it's the perfect plan of getting some alone time with his hot-headed brother. Michelangelo has had a crush on Raphael for a little over a month now, ever since Raph pushed Mikey down on the rooftop, during a fight with the Foot, to get the youngest turtle out of the way of a sword. After Raph pushed him down, Mikey noticed the position they were in. Mikey was on his back and Raph had both of his hands on either side of Michelangelo's head, breathing heavily and their legs were a little entwined with each other's. This had caused Mikey to blush slightly and see his older brother in a new light. Since then, Mikey has been trying some small things to see if he really had a crush on his brother, and he guessed he did after his feelings seemed to get stronger.

"Hey, Mike! Don and I are heading back to the lair. You want to come with or keep going on patrol with Raph for a bit?"

Mikey turned his head to look at his three older brothers who have finally caught up with him. "I'll stay with Raph. Don't want Mr. Grumpyhead getting into trouble now do we?"

Raph growled and Don chuckled. Leo shook his head with a smirk. "Mikey, you know that with you and Raph together, you two always seem to get into more trouble than when you're alone."

Mikey batted his eyes. "Well, what do you expect Leo? We're just awesome like that."

"Whatever you say Mike. We're off. Be back home before one O'clock or Master Splinter and Leo will have your heads." Donatello joked.

Leo scowled. "I will not! Okay, maybe."

Raph just shooed the blue and purple wearing brothers and continued running across the rooftops with Mikey next to him.

* * *

_Sorry first chapter is short. The story is just getting started. Future chapters will be much longer._


End file.
